The Final Hour
by Celphius
Summary: All of the teams members get abducted, except for Kid Flash. Freeing one of them, will result in another team member being killed. A race against time that even the fastest kid alive can't possibly win.  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Blurred Sunlight**_

The sun rose into the early, clear blue sky over Gotham city. It promised to be a warm and pleasant day. Nothing in the day's dawning indicated that this day would be any different from its predecessors. But this day would be different, very different. This day would change both Dicks' and Bruce' view on the world.

Richard enjoyed the warmth of the sun while walking towards Gotham Academy. It's a beautiful, typical midsummer morning. Leaves were reflecting sunlight from a cloudless sky. Richards mind was running through the hundreds of assignments he still had to complete this week. "So much to do," he mumbled. He could barely keep up with the stacks of homework he daily got. What made it harder for the Boy Wonder to keep up was also the enormous amount of missions the team had gotten in the past few weeks. Even though, Richards first priority was the team. Bruce often asked if he had trouble with his schoolwork, but the Boy Wonder always lied and said he was doing fine.

Richard shook up from his thoughts. He froze. Someone was staring at him. He could feel the eyes burn in his back. It wasn't the first time this week he felt like someone was staring at him. Yet, whenever he looked over his shoulder, there seemed to be nobody. Slowly, he turned his head, but stopped halfway. "Who's there?" he yelled. Curiously, but also skeptical, he listened. There was no reaction. He was startled by the sudden chirping of a bird. He sighed out of relief when he realized it was just a cute little sparrow enjoying its life in the sunlight. The boy happily continued his way.

Suddenly, a strong flash of light startled Dick – and even before he could realize, there was another. His vision turned black for a few seconds. He immediately fell down. The view which a moment before had been so bright and sunny was now dark and blurry. The back of his head hurt intensely, and he covered it with his hand. He felt some kind of liquid when he touched his head. When he looked at his hand, it was covered in his own red blood. He was stunned, and shocked. The sidewalk felt cold on the young boys' body. The warmth of the sun disappeared and the view turned darker and darker. The sparrow had stopped chirping. The world turned black.

**Authors Note**: I hope you all enjoyed! I've never published a story before, and I hope for some constructive criticism. I'm aware of the fact that this chapter didn't involve any chatting.. Sorry if that annoys you. I'll try to make more in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The sound of darkness**_

Artemis tries to open her eyes slowly. They feel heavy, like she's been sleeping for hours. Darkness. Nothing but the frightening darkness. The air feels cold and her body is shivering all over. She has no clue of how large - or eventually how small - the room is, nor does she have any idea how long she's been here. Not even the smallest ray of light can enter the room. She sits with her back against a concrete wall. She wants to rub her eyes. But even before her hands reach her head, they're stopped by ice cold chains that are attached to a nearby pipe. The green armored archer looks at her body, and all over the right side she is bleeding and her clothes are torn apart on several places. Blood trickling from a mangled wound in her thigh.

Where was Kaldur?

The last thing she could remember was talking with him in an abandoned warehouse after they caught an ordinary jewelry thief. "That was easy," the Atlantean boy had said before they were blown away by a nearby explosion. The intense heath… The blinding flash of light…

Suddenly alarmed, she starts to yell for him. "Aqualad! Aqualad! Where are you?" Unlike her natural instincts of staying calm, she starts to panic. She feels her heart pounding. Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he need immediate help? Maybe he was bleeding to dea-

"No!" she yells to herself. You can't think like that. He's fine, he made it out okay. He was probably in a better situation than she was in. Her mind tries to convince her that he's okay. She draws her knees to her chest and lays her head down on it. "It's okay," she whispers to herself, "It's all gonna be okay."

"What's taking them so long?" Wally asks impatiently. "They're probably on their way," says M'gann and she tries to smile. A concerned look is still clearly visible on her green face. "It's already taking them an hour!" says Wally as he walks around in circles, "I'm certain that it wouldn't take Robs so long to come here. Especially with Batman around – jeez. Imagine what he would do if you come home late only once. That must be a torture for Robin.." "Is that so?" asks a deep voice from behind Wally. He freezes out of fear. Its Batman. His deep – and also frightening – voice is recognizable out of hundreds. And indeed, the hooded man walks past Wally. "So.. Where's Robin?" asks Superboy as he raises an eyebrow. The Bat walks towards the computer. "Don't know," he mumbles as he takes a seat, "He should've been here by now."

**BREAKLINEEE.**

Dick opens his eyes. Coldness immediately runs through his body. He regrets for not putting on a jacket before going outside this morning. But how could he have known this would happen? Besides, it promised to be a warm day. But within only seconds the enjoyable warm sun, the happily chirping bird and his heavy schoolbag were replaced by a cold, dark room with not even the smallest source of warmth.

The Boy Wonder instinctively reaches for his utility belt. His reach was limited: chains pulled him back and left a small - but yet painful - mark in his bare, pale wrists. He couldn't find his belt, and after a while of searching, he made an annoyed 'tch' sound.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice out of the darkness says. It was hard for the young boy to match the familiar voice with a face. Yet, Dick knew he had heard the voice before. Fearful, he looks around. "Who's there?" he yells. His voice echoes through the room. It took a while before the mysterious person answered. "Nobody," says the same voice, "Just you and me."

**BREAKLINEEE.**

"Found them yet?" asks Wally. "Why don't you three just go out while we look for Kaldur, Artemis and Robin," offers Black Canary. "NO-" Wally wanted to yell at her, but he was interrupted by M'ganns soft voice. "Of course we will."

The sun burns on their backs as they leave the Mountain. "Are you sure they didn't just go to the beach without telling us?" says Superboy as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Hmm," M'gann says concerned, "I don't know. It's nothing like Kaldur to go somewhere without telling us." Superboy grabs her hand. "It's alright," he says as he smiles at the Martian. "Fine. If that's what you want to believe," says Kidflash annoyed and angrily as he turns around, "I guess I have to do this myself." He walks back towards the Mountain. M'gann and Superboy follow him without saying a word.

"Give me answers!" yells Kidflash as he comes out of the zeta beam. His mood changes when he sees the half of the Justice League looking at the computer with concerned faces. They look interrupted when they see the remaining three of the Young Justice team. That one glare only Batman can give… It gives Wally the chills all over his body. Something was wrong – Wally could read it on their faces.

**Authors note: *Sorry, I don't really know how to put proper breaklines between the scenes.* **I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Maybe a little too long and boring.. I'm not really good in writing action/fighting scenes, but I promise I'll give it a try in the next chapter! I did indeed rushed this chapter because I don't really have time the few upcoming days. **Reviews = Motivation!** :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

_**Chapter 3: A rats eyes**_

"W-What's going on?" Kidflash asks anxiously. None of the people in the huge main room of the Mountain answer. Wally feels disconcerted, but tries his best not to show it. M'gann buries her face in Superboys' chest, tears rolling down her face. Sure, the Martian girl was extremely concerned about her friends, yet Wally found it unnecessary to cry for their disappearance. They don't have those fancy, specially for them designed costumes for nothing. "We don't know," answers Black Canary finally, "We're afraid they've fallen in the hands of-"

**BREAKLINEEE.**

"The Joker.." says Dick with a sigh. "I'm definitely not whelmed," he somehow feels comfortable, almost comfortable enough to put his hands in his neck and lay down. If only he could do that; the pose he has been sitting in is giving him cramps in his legs. He has faced Joker a million times before, however, the green haired man always managed to get out of Arkham Asylum where Richard and Bruce put him. The lights in the room turn on, flickering a few times and blinding the young boys eyes. It took a while for him to be able to open his eyes even the slightest bit. He hears footsteps, slowly coming closer, and stopping in front of Dick. "It's been a while since we met, young bird." That voice… Yes, now it was all clear. Still, it sounded different. Dick looks up, his eyes still narrowed from the blinding lights. But indeed, it was the Joker himself – nothing seems different about him. The Joker kneels down in front of the boy, Dicks eyes following his every move. "I have a little… Unpleasant surprise for you and your team," starts the man in the green coat right in front of Dick. An unbearable, decaying smell came out of the man's mouth along the words he said. The Boy Wonder starts coughing and turns his head sideways, keeping his narrowed eyes focused on the Joker. "Jeez, do you EVER brush your teeth?" The Joker raises his right hand and slaps the boy on his face, causing him to fall on the ground. Half of his body sitting, half of his body laying on the cold floor – it sure was an unpleasant surprise to Dick. 'Heavy on the "un",' the boy thought to himself. "I'd watch it. You'll never know when the game ends," the Joker suddenly says with a mysterious tone in his voice. Game? What game? "Look, I still have a lot to do," says the young boy while he miraculously manages to sit right up. It was a surprise to Dick himself. Chained to a pipe, in an uncomfortable position with his hands, his head once again trembling from the hit just now and this morning… This morning? THIS morning? How could he think that to himself? He had no indication of what time it was. Maybe days passed already. Perhaps even weeks.. Heck no! Bruce would never leave him abducted for that long. "I'm pretty sure that after this, you'll never have trouble with your schoolwork again," says the Joker and Dick shakes up from his thoughts. "I'm not going to participate in one of your sick games," answers the Boy Wonder angrily. "Oh, but you don't need to worry about that!" the Joker says with a huge grin on his face, "You're already playing."

**BREAKLINEEE.**

It was awkwardly quiet in the Mountain. There was only the continuous, never ending buzz of the huge computer, searching for any contact with the three missing team members. "No signal found," the blue screen had been saying for about an hour now. Everyone was desperate to hear something from the team. Superboy is holding M'ganns hand like the true boyfriend would. The Martian girl, clearly uncomfortable about the situation, changes her position every five minutes or so. Wally, blankly staring at the floor, realizing Robin might not be so well as he thought his younger friend would be.

"Signal found – Robin," the female voice of the computer suddenly says. Everyone in the Mountain immediately stands up, runs towards the computer and stands ready for any word from the young boy. Superman flying across the room, a red blur from where Flash ran – it all happened within seconds. "Retrieving signal, loading video," the voice says again. "Hurry up already!" says Superboy impatiently, still holding M'ganns hand. Tensioned, everyone waits.

"Signal lost," says the female voice. Cursing is easily heard in the room. Some League members are slamming their hands in anything that is nearby. Others, like Black Canary and Red Tornado, walk away without a word said. Batman angrily smashes his hand on the table.

"How could this happen?" he says with his deep voice. "It's not your fault…" Green Arrow says kindly to him, "We couldn't have known-" Batman angrily turns around, interrupting the kind words from the archer. "Yes, we could have known," the Bat says, "Or at least I could have…"

Green Arrow looks at Batman, his questioning face turned a bit sideways. "What do you mean by that?" The Bat looks at the ground. "Joker escaped last week," he says.

"YOU KNEW?" yells Superboy through the room. It reminded M'gann of when Aqualad knew there was a mole on the team. Aqualad… Where would the Atlantean boy be? So many beautiful, happy memories flash through her mind. Sharing her self-made cookies with the team, practicing to use her powers better with Kaldur, Robin, who would often show her some of his hacking skills, but she never understood what exactly he was doing. Warm tears start rolling down her face while she was completely lost in her memories. Not aware that Superboy and Batman were having a man-to-man conversation. The Martian girl finally realized what was going on. The disappearance of her friends, and now Superboy and Batman fighting? She needs a break. She flies towards the nearest door that leads out, looking over her shoulder once more before she opens the heavy door and walks outside.

A beautiful evening it was for sure. Chirping birds, preparing to go sleep. The lights of the houses turn on one by one. It was getting darker, but the cloudless sky allowed the moon to shine through. "Perhaps I should never have come to Earth," says M'gann to herself, "Perhaps the team would be better off without me," She is so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear someone coming closer. "Maybe that's true," says a voice behind her as she feels a needle in her neck, the feels some kind of liquid going through her veins. The sky got darker and darker, birds stopped chirping, the lights of the street make a white blur. "Let's see what your team thinks about that," is the last thing she hears before losing consciousness.

**Authors Note: Whew. This one took me a while. I wasn't sure how to work it all out and how all my idea's would fit in the story. Oh well, looks good to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Desperate**_

_Cling!_

"Come on!"

_Cling!_

_Cling!_

"Nnnngg,"

_Clang!_

A deep sigh. A small droplet of blood falling onto the floor. It was a hopeless situation. According to her counting, she has been here for about four hours. Wherever 'here' may be. The pitch-black, cold room with no way out. Apparently big, as the sound of her handcuffs being hold by the steel pipe nearby is softly echoing throughout the room.

Artemis, desperately and angrily trying to get her hands out of the cuffs, doesn't notice someone mumbling in the same room. As soon as she hears the voice of the stranger, she stops pulling her cuffs and listens carefully.

"I simm ouy*****,"

'I simm ouy?' repeats Artemis in her head. What kind of language is that? The voice sounds familiar though.

"Tula," the same voice says again, "I gnoleb htiw ouy ni Atlantis."

Tula? Atlantis? She has never heard of someone, or something, named Tula before, but Atlantis she knows for sure. The sunken city, somewhere hidden in the deep, blue ocean. It could only mean one thing.

"Kaldur?" the green archer softly asks throughout the room.

No answer is given. Her voice just echoes through the room again. She thinks her own voice is awful. It shows no fear, no worry, but it also doesn't sound angry. She deeply sighs again, looking at the droplet of blood that had fallen on the floor. The sharp edged handcuffs had made a shallow, yet painful cut in her wrist. Hopeless and desperate, she starts pulling her handcuffs again.

* * *

><p>"M'gann?"<p>

A little moment of silence.

"M'gann?"

Wally bursts out of his room. Superboy had been calling for Miss Martian for a while now, with no luck. She walked away after Conner yelled at Batman, and no one had seen her ever since.

"STOP IT!" Wally's voice sounds more furious than he expected.

Conner turns to Wally, his face clearly showing the boy is lost without his love.

"M'gann is missing! Why don't you show ANY remorse for the disappearance of your teammates?" Conner asks as he comes closer to Wally's face.

"I-I'm pretty sure they're okay…"

Conner is immediately angry at his words, and Wally regretted for saying such a thing. Of course he was worried about his friends. Slowly disappearing one by one – you could never tell who was going to be next. And the main questions Wally tries to answer himself are the well-known "who, when, where and why."

"Fine. If you're not going to look for them, I will!"

The boy angrily walks to the zeta beam nearby and disappears, just like all the others did. Wally wanted to follow him and try to calm him down, but he knew it wouldn't work. If Conner was angry, he was truly angry. Nothing could comfort him at that moment.

* * *

><p>Loneliness. Coldness. Defenseless. Fear, and anger. With his eyes slightly opened, Dick was trying his best to ignore the pain in his arm. His teeth pressing hard on his lower lip, almost causing it to bleed. Small, warm tears gently rolling down his cheeks. He completely ignored the cold floor he was laying on. The bloody gap on the upper part of his right arm allowed the Boy Wonder to feel his heartbeat through his whole arm.<p>

"Well… That's what you get for being disrespectful. Did the big Bat never teach you any manners?"

Dick looks up and wants to give the man a dirty look, but his head is immediately knocked on the ground again. If this was the game that the Joker meant, Dick definitely wouldn't be able to play along for any longer. At least two broken ribs, a bloody gap in his right arm, his left ankle close to being broken, and not to mention the cuts all over his pale skin. It was all taking its toll on the young boy.

Dick lets out one small hiss of pain before his eyes close, and the world around him goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So, he just left?"<p>

Wally nods, jumping up and down as he wants to go into the room and tell Batman. Yet Black Canary was blocking his way.

"Wally, he's in an important conversation right now. You should calm down and wait."

Wally shakes his head and tries to reach for the door. Black Canary however, grabs his hand and looks at Wally with a serious look on her face.

"But they're missing! What is more important than your own son to be missing?" Wally argues.

The door suddenly opens. Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Superman leave the room, leaving Batman on his own in the bright room. His face had a typical, emotionless look. That one glare only Batman can give when he notices Wally looking at him.

"Let him in," Batman says to Black Canary, who moves out of Wally's way.

"Sit down," his voice is demanding Wally more than ever.

Wally sits down in one of the fluffy chairs. He would usually sit here with Robin, just to talk to each other. Wally often tells his best friend jokes that only he and the younger boy would understand. Yet being here without Robin – it was like something was missing. The room didn't feel as bright and happy as it would when his friend was here, and the chairs were less comfortable to sit in. The room felt darker, and the air felt heavier to breathe in. Almost like it was a completely different room.

Wally looks up and sees that Batman has taken the seat across him.

"What is it, Wally?"

Wally sighed. What would he say? That all of his teammates are missing, and that he is the only one left? That he has no idea where his friends are, and that he thinks something is wrong with them? Of course something was wrong with them. You could feel it in the air in the Mountain.

"They're all gone…" Wally softly says.

Batman nods.

"I'm aware of that," he says with his deep voice, indicating Wally should continue.

"Man, I'm worried." Wally's eyes start watering. "What do I do? Is this my fault? What if they're dying? What if they need my help, and I'm just too stupid to be able to do something?"

He looks at Batman with tears making their way on his cheeks. The man didn't seem to bother Wally's tears. It gave Wally a slight feeling of comfort. At least there was someone who didn't mind him, THE Kidflash, to cry.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find them soon," says Batman with a lighter voice than usual, "And none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> - I think we all know that I don't speak Atlantean, and I don't think you speak it either, so I reversed the letters. He says "I miss you" and "I belong with you in Atlantis."

**Authors Note:** Whew. Glad I finished it. It has been a pretty busy week for me. I made some improvements, thanks for telling me! I'm always up for helpful criticism, so if there's anything that you think I could improve, please tell me! **Review pleasee? :3**


End file.
